1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water heater, and more particularly to a method of detecting safety of a water heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water heater exhausting gas after burning by nature convection is very dangerous to be mounted indoors since carbon monoxide generated from the water heater is fatal when the gas is accumulated in the rooms.
An improved water heater, direct vent/power vent water heater, was provided, in which a blower is provided to exhaust the gas after burning, including carbon monoxide, out of the rooms and to raise the burning efficiency as well. The blower may provide more air for burning to generate more heat.
However, jam or aging of the blower causes a poor ventilation of air in the water heater that burning will generate more carbon monoxide. However, user may think he/she is safe with the direct vent water heater without being aware that it is still dangerous with the water heater having a jammed or aged blower.